Project Summary Cigar smoking, like other combustible tobacco use, exposes the consumer to a huge constellation of chemical substances many of which are recognized as harmful or potentially harmful. Individual health burden is due to a complex interaction between product characteristics (e.g., constituent content including nicotine, flavoring, product design) and the use behavior of the consumer (e.g., puff topography, units per day, level of dependence, exposure time); whereas, public health burden is influenced by these factors as well as pricing, taxation, marketing, packaging, and promotion that effect the public appeal and market share. The proposed conference will examine many aspects of this model through presentation by experts, panel discussions, and audience participation discussing the current state of cigar use in the United States. We have assembled a diverse group of eight subject matter experts whose presentations will provide a current and impactful consideration of the complex interactions between cigars, their users, as well as personal, public health, and policy implications. The conference speakers will address characteristics of cigar products (Drs. Delnevo, Koszowski), epidemiology of cigar use (Dr. Richardson), use patterns (Drs. Blank, Strasser), marketing (Drs. Emery, Delnevo, Richardson, Sterling), and biomarkers of exposure and health effects (Dr. Benowitz). There will be general discussions of the research and directed discussions of the policy implications that will identify knowledge gaps and steps forward so that the scientific community can meaningfully contribute to a rationally based, science-driven regulatory policy. The venue (Chicago, IL) and date (March 1, 2016) were specifically chosen to be in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Society for Research on Nicotine and Tobacco (SRNT). The SRNT meeting, the preeminent conference for research tobacco science and public health experts attracts leading academic, industry, NGO, and government scientists assuring an interested, enthusiastic, and participatory audience. We have received support for the meeting from SRNT and from the Journal of Regulatory Tobacco Science to publish reports from the conference. The proposed conference would be the first dedicated research forum to comprehensively address the current, important, and relevant discussion of domestic cigar use.